


power of a name

by humancorn



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All you need to know is that they were married back in the old days, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Past!Gabriel/Sigyn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Mild Smut, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: “Gabriel.” No one had called him that in a long time. No one had said it with such pride and love for an even longer time. Gabriel couldn’t even recall the last time someone had said his name like Sam did.Written for SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 -- Square Filled: CuddlingMy submission for the Sabriel Creations Challenge. Theme of the Month: Colors || Prompt: Forest Green





	power of a name

The first time Sam said “Gabriel” since they’d started fucking, it was casual. They were in the kitchen in the bunker, Gabriel was rummaging through the fridge and Sam was reading the paper, coffee to his left. It had been a few days before they officially started dating and Gabriel wouldn’t deny that this experience  was a factor in deciding to ask Sam to take their fuck-buddy status to the next level. It almost seemed too sweet coming off his tongue, like he was saying, “Oh my darling, I love you so,” instead of “Gabriel, can you hand me the milk?”

Oh, the power of a name. 

 

The second time was far from casual. Sam was riding him like a goddamn porn star, bouncing up and down on his cock like it was his job. His head leaned back, all open and inviting, just begging for Gabriel to leave pretty little marks all over it. So he adjusted, and Sam slowed down the pace a bit as Gabriel thrust into him anew, teeth dragging down Sam’s collarbone before moving to sink his teeth into his the flesh of his shoulder.  And Sam moaned his name, loud and absolutely filthy, and for a moment after Sam looked horrified--startled that he’d let himself go like that. Gabriel kissed him hard and flipped him over onto his stomach. Seeing Sam’s face after that just might have made his heart burst, so he pounded him into the mattress instead. And Sam, being the asshole that he was, took this as a sign to moan out his name as loudly and as salaciously as possible. Gabriel pushed harder into Sam’s body, his hands biting bruises into his hips and his grace like fire under his skin. They didn’t talk about it after, but Sam looked at him like he knew that was  _ something,  _ but he didn’t want to push.  

 

“Gabriel.” No one had called him that in a long time. No one had said it with such pride and love for an even  _ longer  _ time. Gabriel couldn’t even recall the last time someone had said his name like Sam did. Couldn’t recall who, either. Though, if he thought about it was most likely Lucifer. Before the fall, before the betrayal, before, well, everything. He was different then, they all were, and Lucifer was his brother, his best friend. And then he was gone. Gabriel left heaven and bonded himself to a vessel made of water and clay. The people his father had created worshiped him as Loki, and the gods called him a trickster and a liesmith.

 

Even he hadn’t said his name, not since  _ Sigyn _ had passed all those centuries ago. When he’d told her, she’d smiled and covered her hand with his. He had been expecting rage, maybe a bit of betrayal, but definitely not  _ acceptance. “You are still Loki; you are still the god I married.” Sigyn _ was a saint if he’d ever seen one. 

 

The third time Sam said his name, they were tangled in each other in what had become their bed, Sam’s face pressed into Gabriel’s chest. They still hadn’t talked about it, which was fine with Gabriel, because really, Sam didn’t need to know about it. There were enough things going on in Sam Winchester’s life right now, and hearing about how no one had called him ‘Gabriel’ since well before the 1400s was not top priority. Sam’s heartbeat was fast, Gabriel could feel it beating against his chest and he pulled him closer, nuzzled into his hair and told him to breathe. And Sam did, he took in a long, faltering breath and let it out slow, warming Gabriel’s shirt where his mouth pressed against it. 

 

“I love you,  _ Gabriel _ , ” Sam whispered, soft like a desperate prayer. It was muffled against Gabriel’s chest, but he heard it. He pressed a kiss into Sam’s hair, grip tightening ever-so--slightly, and tried not to let his voice waver.

 

“I love you too.”  


End file.
